Nothing Is What You Think
by Natalia and Tabitha Hojoi
Summary: learn the truth about those characters you thought you knew best and meet new ones along the way


Book 1:  
  
Australia, 1757  
  
Adamar + Granger stuff  
  
Austaplis Adamar - famous dark wizard that was thought to have been defeated in the 18th century, but instead preserved himself as a boy that would start Hogwarts when Harry Potter did  
  
Hermione Granger - good witch that "defeated" Adamar. Preserved herself in the same way so she could protect the wizarding world from the worst wizard yet to come.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid - Hermione told him her situation when she started at Hogwarts.  
  
London, 1957  
  
Figg + Grindelwald, Grindelwald makes Ms.Kaffleet  
  
Arabella Figg - Harry's protector. Mother of Tom Riddle and James Potter. Very very old. Faked her death to Tom so at least one boy could grow up in a good place.  
  
Grindelwald - famous dark wizard defeated by Dumbledore ( the real one). Father of Tom Riddle and James Potter. Changed their last names so they wouldn't be feared.  
  
Dumbledore - defeated Grindelwald with a single spell, which nobody remembers to this day.  
  
Ms.Kafleet - The future Mrs.Malfoy. Accidentally created by Grindelwald when he was trying to make a potion for eternal life.  
  
3. Canterbury, 1957  
  
Malfoy + Ivanova have Lily and Lucius, fraternal twins.  
  
Vladmir Malfoy - father of Lily and Lucius. Brought up the children after he killed Katrina in a duel.  
  
Katrina Ivanova - Mother of Lily and Lucius. Died in a duel with her husband over a potted plant.  
  
Lily Malfoy (Potter) - Heir of Hufflepuff  
  
Lucius Malfoy - Heir of Ravenclaw  
  
London, December 1970  
  
Ms.Kaffleet tells Voldermort and Malfoy the future, so Voldermort lures Lucius to the dark side  
  
Ms.Kaffleet - fortune teller that is famous for being accurate  
  
Voldermort - still known as Tom Riddle except to his very close friends  
  
Lucius - suspicious, but afraid. Very afraid.  
  
Rome, 1978  
  
On a holiday, Lucius bumps into Ms.Kaffleet and they fall in love  
  
Lucius - wants advice on his future, but also actually loves Ms.Kaffleet  
  
Ms.Kaffleet - at first, thinks Malfoy is using her, but then decides that's just not true  
  
Paris, November 1979  
  
Lily Potter and Voldermort have Draco. Voldermort makes him come early so when there's another kid, that will be Lily and James's real one. Draco is therefore abandoned and taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, who is ironically his uncle.  
  
Voldermort - Had Draco with Lily Potter, but James thought it was his kid, so he sped up the birth of Draco, and abandoned him at Lucius's doorstep, knowing that Draco would be properly cared for.  
  
Lily Potter - vows not to let James find out about Draco  
  
Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy ( formerly Ms.Kafleet) - find Draco on their doorstep, amazed that her prediction from before came true. Lucius is really a good wizard, but was bullied in going to the dark side by Voldermort, who he feared greatly.  
  
London, 1980 (mid July - September)  
  
Lily and James have Harry. James finds out about Draco and challenges Voldermort to a duel. Gets cursed. Lily runs away as a cat, and Harry is orphaned. Voldermort makes sure he goes to the Dursleys.  
  
Voldermort - kills Dumbledore prior to coming just in case he'll have to use his strongest curse, that's even worse than Avada Kedvara. Fought James, and ended up having to use the curse. Let Lily escape by turning into a cat, but made sure that it was firmly believed that Harry's parents were dead, and that the Dursley's would keep Harry safe until Voldermort could bring him to the dark side.  
  
Lily Potter - almost got killed, but escaped by becoming a cat ( she was an animagus). Voldermort had a bit of a soft spot for her, so he let her see Harry starting with his 3rd year, and even interact with him or hint that it was her. The only catch was that if she un-transfigured in front of anyone of any importance, then all of Hogwarts would be instantly demolished.  
  
James Potter - Got cursed so that the only way he could be alive and see Harry was if he took the body of Dumbledore. He would be able to see and talk to Harry every day, but not be able to hint at anything, or tell him the truth or else all the strong wizards would go bad.  
  
Privet Drive, 1984  
  
As Vernon and Petunia Dursley try to get Harry to be able to do magic without a wand, they make it seem as if they despise him. They're son, Dudley, is simply there for taunting Harry, which they find amusing to watch. They're true job is to keep him alive and safe until Voldermort believes it's safe to get them to begin luring Harry to the dark side.  
  
Vernon Dursley - Mrs.Weasley's cousin. The only person he fears is Mrs.Figg, who kindly decided to live nearby.  
  
Petunia Dursley - Mr.Weasley's cousin. Actually not married to Vernon, but must pretend to be in order to keep up the image.  
  
Dudley Dursley - a sort of boggart that can be enchanted to stay in one state and one state only for any prolonged period of time.  
  
The Burrow, July 1992  
  
Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley are very excited that their children are friends with Harry Potter. He will soon be able to be brought to Voldermort's side.  
  
Arthur + Molly Weasley - dark wizards that act as if they are good. Want to kill Harry because it is prophesied that he will overthrow Voldermort for good in the future. Are really enjoying the fact that their children are friends with Harry, because they can act as spies. The sweaters that Mrs.Weasley sends unnoticeably records the schedule of the wearer.  
  
Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny Weasley - know nothing about what their parents are doing. 


End file.
